Harry Potter and the Light of Love
by alunchbox
Summary: Mainly features Harry's sixth year at school, and the return of our favourite doggie, new DADA teacher new adventures and such! please r&r! thankies! hxg, rxh
1. Happy birthday Harry

Chapter 1 - Phoenix Posts

Twinkling stars lit the Prussian blue sky faintly with their dim light. A boy with messy jet-black hair lay on the crumpled covers of a creaky bed. He had bags under his eyes from all the nightmares he had had, dreaming of the veil in the Department of Mysteries, when Sirius had fallen through the veil. He was dead. Harry had almost fully recovered from the shock, but he still felt as if that there was a void in his heart, as if a huge chunk of his life was missing.  
  
A minute to his birthday. Thirty seconds... ten... five... four... three... two... one... "Bound to be attacked by a horde of owls." Harry grumbled. Just as he was saying so, Fawkes appeared out of nowhere, carrying a huge bag. "So, they've decided to send me everything with a phoenix instead of a dozen owls."  
  
"'Lo Fawkes."  
  
Fawkes sang softly in reply. Harry took the bag from Fawkes and set it on the bed, which creaked. Picking up the letter on the top of the pile, he opened it and was greeted by the familiar scrawl of Hagrid.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! Got this present for ya. Make a good pair with yer  
present last year. ("Why do I have a feeling that it is something that  
bites?") Can't write much here. Hope ta see ya soon!  
Cheers,  
Hagrid.  
_  
Harry dug up Hagrid's present from the pile and opened it. True to the very thought, it was a leather bag with fangs. It had been meant to prevent thieves (or him for that matter) from taking anything out and putting anything in. "Next one."  
  
_Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! I'm at that Grim and old place. I hope that you're coping well with Snuffles death. Whatever you think Harry, it is NOT YOUR FAULT. It is Voldemort's fault and don't blame yourself for it ("Of course I don't." Muttered Harry sarcastically.) Professor Dumbledore will let you come here soon. Remember to finish your homework and I hope that you like the present I've got you. Take care. _

_Love, Hermione.  
_  
Harry extricated Hermione's present and as always, it was a book. "Most useful curses, jinxes and hexes. Sounds interesting. Next one."  
  
_Hey Buddy!  
Happy Birthday! How are you? Hermione keeps nagging at me to do my homework (as usual). She has finished all of hers! I wonder how she does it! Percy is still being a prat, insisting that the ministry is right even though all evidence points the other way. Hope you like the present. I think that Fred and George have sent you something too. You'd better be careful just in case it blasts your head open or something. See you soon pal!  
  
Ron.  
_  
Ron's present turned out to be a chess set from the whole Weasley family. The next letter was obviously from Fred and George as the envelope was of an interesting shade of yellow and purple.  
  
_Hello Harry!  
We have decided to make you our Honourable Partner in Mischief Making for the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Thanks to your kind donation and support, we have earned and amazing amount of money. To express our gratitude, we will send you samples of all of our new products from now on. Be good young Harry and don't forget to give our regards to that wonderful cousin of yours! _

_Chief Mischief Makers, Misters Gred and Forge.  
_  
"Looks like even Voldemort's return can't dampen their spirits." Harry said with a slight chuckle. Their presents consisted of all sorts of pranks like Colour Turners, Spectacular Speeches etc. Harry laughed himself silly at the thought of the wonderful shade of puce Uncle Vernon's face would be at the sight of a neon pink Dudley. He opened the next letter.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! How are you? Hope that the Dursleys are treating you all right. Life here at Grim and old place is hectic. We are still trying to clean the house but we still didn't succeed in getting rid of the portrait of Snuffles's mum. Kreacher has gone really mad and succeeded in killing himself because of the guilt of betraying the family he served. I must say that I am glad of that ("That's an understatement.") Luna sends her regards and hopes to see you soon!  
  
Ginny.  
_  
Ginny had sent him a box of sugar quills and chocolate frogs. "Second last letter."  
  
_Dear Harry,  
How are you? Happy Birthday! I know that you are still blaming yourself for Padfoot's death. Don't. Padfoot once told me that if he ever died, you are not to blame yourself for his death. He said that if you ever dared to blame yourself for his death, he WILL personally come back to haunt you. This present is from Padfoot and I. Hope that you will like it. I think that you will like what I'm going to tell you. At seven o'clock in the morning, Fawkes will bring you to the Headquarters. Bring everything that you will need for school. Take care and see you soon!  
  
Love, Remus.  
_  
Harry unwrapped the present and let out a gasp. The Marauders' book of Murderous Pranks. "Wow!" Harry whispered. "They must have taken a long time to write that!" In the book were records of all the pranks the marauders had played during their school day. Harry opened the last letter. It was from Hogwarts.  
  
_Dear Mr Potter,  
Please note that the new school year will begin as usual on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave King's Cross Station at eleven o'clock sharp. Enclosed are your OWL results. Please choose the subjects that you wish to take for the NEWTS. Please reply by no later than 15th August and another letter with your booklist will be sent to you. Thank you.  
  
Yours Sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
_  
There was another piece of parchment in the envelope. It was his OWL results.  
  
The following are the results that Mr Harry James Potter has acquired for the Ordinary Wizarding Levels (OWLs).  
  
Astronomy- Acceptable  
  
Care of Magical Creatures- Outstanding  
  
Charms- Outstanding  
  
Defence against the Dark Arts- Outstanding  
  
Divination- Poor  
  
Herbology- Exceed Expectations  
  
History of Magic- Poor  
  
Potions- Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration- Outstanding  
  
"What? Outstanding for Potions? Who're you kidding?" Harry goggled at his results. He had gotten all the OWLs needed to become an Auror, and would start his sixth year in two months' time. He grinned slightly as he thought of a trick to play on Dudley to pay him out for his constant bullying of him.  
  
A/n: Alright... this fanfic is sort of forced out as it is done for a project so bear with it if it's not fabulous!!! And it's jointly written by me, ice cold star and lameo. And a small part by sam. Yes. So read and review!!! Thanks =) review!!! =) I know it not good... runs around apologising =)


	2. say bye! to the dursleys!

_Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! WAIT! Don't sue me yet! I didn't finish the sentence! –I own Harry Potter... in my dreams!- haha.) Okay. I don't own Harry Potter. Happy?_

_On with the story!_

Chapter 2

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!" Uncle Vernon thundered, his face a magnificent mixture of puce and purple, with blotches of magenta in his cheeks due to agitation.

"What's wrong, Uncle Vernon? It's only 6am; I am only leaving at 7," Harry replied, in an innocent tone uncanny to Fred and George.

"What did you do to Dudley? What did you do to my son?"

"What's wrong with dear old Dudley?"

"WHAT'S WRONG? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! JUST LOOK AT HIM!" As he said this, Uncle Vernon grabbed his son violently around the shoulders and turned him to face Harry, while Aunt Petunia whimpered. Harry stifled the mad urge to explode in a bout of explosive laughter.

Dudley was a sight to behold. His eyes were a shade of neon orange, his nose an acid green, mouth a brilliant electric blue, his face was jet black, and his hair was a stunning shade of shocking pink. Whining piteously, he covered his face with his purple hands.

"Oh, poor Dudley! Is it painful? Oh go to Mummy, little Diddy-dums!" Harry muttered under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID?"

"I said, you just might find the answer in his palms." Harry replied quickly.

Striding towards Dudley, Uncle Vernon seized his (Dudley's) flabby arms and forced open his pudgy palm. A dazzling silver coloured wrapper made its slow and elegant descent to the floor.

"What is the meaning of this? Did you give my son this sweet?

"I didn't. All I did was drop it on the floor this morning. If you trust me, make him eat this." Harry replied, fighting back his laughter, he handed Uncle Vernon a pale yellow capsule.

"WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE? ANOTHER TRICK ON MY SON?" Uncle Vernon roared, suspiciously.

"No, Uncle Vernon. It'll take the colour away." Said Harry, exasperated.

With that, Uncle Vernon forced open a reluctant Dudley's mouth, and popped the capsule in. Right before their very eyes, the colour of Dudley's flamboyant face soon returned to normal.

"Don't... ever......... do................ that............. again," panted Dudley, his eyes bulging slightly.

"Sure Diddy-dums, old boy." Said Harry cheerily.

"For giving me the sweet, you are NOT to go to you friends' house!" said Dudley, in a slightly more assertive tone." Right, Daddy?"

At this, Uncle Vernon's face turned magenta, with blotches of puce in his cheeks while a vein throbbed in his temples. "I agree."

"Okay, that is fine by me. But I'm not sure if that would be okay with my friends though. You see, I 'm sure that Dudley does not want his _pig's tail_ back, and one of my teacher's had actually turned my schoolmate into a ferret and bounced him all over the place because he tried a stealth attack on me," said Harry in a pleasant tone.

"FINE! IT IS NOW 7AM SHARP, GET OUT OF MY RUDDY SIGHT! GOODBYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, upsetting a chair as he stomped up the staircase to his bedroom. "PETUNIA, KEEP AN EYE ON THE BOY IN CASE HE SLIPS SOMETHING TO DUDLEY AGAIN!"

Suddenly, a beautiful and unearthly song rung out in the semidarkness.

Fawkes had arrived.

"Goodbye. See you next summer!" Harry said, grinning widely, he grabbed Fawkes' tail and almost immediately arrived in Grimmauld Place.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in a room, playing wizard chess "Hi, Harry!" Hermione said, not looking up from the chess set.

"Harry! How was your summer? We had a hard time cleaning up the place. Dear Mrs Black had put a Permanent Sticking Charm on her portrait so there is no way we can remove her." Ron said, beaming from ear to ear, helping him with his trunk.

"It was fine, really," Harry said, attempting to grin, and failing miserably.

"What's the matter?" Ron said, frowning. "Forgot to bring something here?"

Hermione gave a loud snort. "Honestly!" Turning to Harry, she said, "It isn't your fault Sirius died. Everyone is telling you so, Harry, why don't you believe us?"

"Because it isn't true! If I hadn't gone to the Department of Mysteries, he would still be alive and well. He would still be here, joking with us, talking to us, giving us advice, and offering his help wherever he thinks is needed! He could have lived, if I wasn't thick enough to believe that stupid dream of mine, and followed it, thinking it was true! Harry said hotly. As a burning sensation pricked his eyes and throat, he hastily looked away.

"I'll go make a cup of tea, shall I?" Ron said.

"Look, Harry," Hermione said in a voice of dead calm, "Anyone with a heart would have gone to the Department of Mysteries that night. Even I would have gone. The fact is, that trap was foolproof, there was no way that anyone would not have gone, be it you, anyone, even Professor Dumbledore or me. And, if Sirius was in your place, and you were in his, you wouldn't want him to think that it was his fault, would you? He would have felt the same."

"Yeah, well, I'm not in his place, am I? HE is the one that is dead, while I am still sitting on my fat ass, alive and well, when I have caused the deaths of not only one, but two people!" Harry said, heatedly.

"Harry, Cedric 'sand Sirius' deaths were caused by You-Know-Who, not by you. Their deaths may have been related to you by the fact that their murderer is the one that is after you, but that is all that is related," Ron said, patiently, setting down three mugs of tea on the table, while Ron's knight battled with Hermione's pawn.

"That, is the only thing that you have said correctly so far Ron." Hermione said with a grin.

_Should I tell them about the prophecy?_ Harry thought. He did not want to bother his friends further with the fact that he would be either be a murderer or be murdered. However, he did not have to decide as Mrs Weasley chose that moment to yell at them to go down for dinner.

__

__

__

_A/n: Hi! I'm back! Sorry for not updating in such a LONG time, even though the story is already finished and typed out. The next update will be in October, after my exams). I still want to change some parts and lengthen it. ) this chappie is written mostly by ice cold star, but I edited a bit so that I could add more parts next time. Well. Enough crapping, reviews? stares hopefully with puppy dog eyes )_


	3. Hogwarts here we come!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…. Yadah yadah… geddit? Now onto the story!_

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Harry, have you had fun with Dudley over the holidays?" Fred gave Harry a grin as he went into the kitchen for dinner.

"You should have seen my uncle's expression! You two are great!" Harry said.

"We got the idea from your dear little cousin, to invent stuff for these greedy people. We have to use our brains now that we are no longer studying in Hogwarts." George replied.

"IF ONLY YOU could have STAY PUT IN SCHOOL UNTIL YOU FINISHED YOUR NEWTs, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN A BETTER JOB!" Mrs Weasley suddenly screamed from behind them. Harry got such a big shock that he almost upset the plate of stew that he was holding.

"I guess we'd better go and set up the tables." Hermione said as they left the room, meeting Ginny who popped out to say _hi_ to Harry.

"Hi Harry! Long time no see!" Bill and Charlie greeted Harry.

Harry got another surprise as he look around the dinner table. He couldn't believe his eyes, as he saw none other than Percy at sitting at the edge of the table! Percy gave him a faint smile.

"He has been down since that idiot Fudge was proven wrong. Dad took a long time to persuade him to stop working for Fudge and come home. He is now working at another department. I'm not sure if I had forgiven him yet for what he had done to us! Git. " Ron whispered an explanation.

A sudden 'pop' announced the return of Mr Weasley.

"Harry! I'm so glad to see you here. Guess what. I have collected a lot of _beartees_ for work…"

"It is batteries, Mr Weasley." Hermione cut him.

"Something like that, which causes _electrikal _stuff to run on them." Mr Weasley said with a sheepish grin.

Harry grinned to himself;_ perhaps life is going to be the same, only without Sirius. He will still be in my mind though, Hermione was right, it was not I who killed him or Cedric._

"Ron, I haven't heard you saying anything about your results. I mean you wanted to be an Auror, don't you? Did you get in?" Harry asked as they were on their way back to their room after dinner.

Ron passed him the letter with his OWL results.

_Astronomy- Acceptable_

_Care of Magical Creatures- Outstanding_

_Charms- Exceeds Expectation_

_Defence against the Dark Arts- Exceeds Expectation_

_Divination- Poor_

_Herbology- Exceeds Expectations_

_History of Magic- Acceptable_

_Potions- Exceeds Expectation_

_Transfiguration- Exceeds Expectation_

Ron wore a long-suffering look as Harry looked up from his result slip. "Look, I didn't and mom was nagging to me the whole holiday. At least I did better than Fred and George."

Harry gave his best pal a glance of sympathy and he said, "What subjects will you be choosing then?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Transfiguration, what about you?"

"Same as yours. Except that I'm taking Potions as well"

"So you managed to qualify for the job of an Auror? And you're taking _Potions_? I pity you mate. Another two years of Snape? Better you than me."

"Yes. It is surprising that I managed to get an _Outstanding _for Potions. What about Hermione?"

"Hermione got _Outstanding _for all her subjects but she was complaining that she could have done better. She would be taking all the same subjects as she had taken last year. I wonder if she would be surviving on a time turner again?"

"Interested to have a game of Quidditch?" Fred's head popped into Ron and Harry's room.

"Of course." Harry said with almost too much enthusiasm. However he's face fell after remembering that his Firebolt was still chained up somewhere in Hogwarts.

"Don't worry about having no broom Harry! We just found a whole shed of broomsticks the backyard!" Fred said cheerfully. "And Grimmauld Place have the biggest backyard too! Enough place to fly for everyone!"

After the game, Harry found out that Ginny was an excellent chaser and even Fred and George praised her. _That's a lucky thing! _Harry thought_ if not I would feel remorseful for snatching her post as a Seeker._

On their way to the shower, Harry asked Ron, slightly concerned, "Ron, do you know if Ginny still goes out with Dean Thomas?"

"Ginny's gone wild. One moment she is with Dean and another moment she told him she liked someone else." Harry's heart gave a skip. "So they broke up. Wonder who she likes now?"

Harry felt puzzled as he felt a small thug in his heart after findaing out that Ginny likes someone else…

The booklists were sent to them the next day.

Mr and Mrs Weasley decided to travel to Diagon Alley by Floo powder again. Harry was not not really enthusiastic about it as he ended up somewhere in Knockturn Alley the last time he used Floo Powder and he sure didn't want to repeat that incident again.

"Harry, it's your turn." After a moment of soaring past, or rather twisting past a dozen fireplaces, he landed in an unfamiliar place. Again. "I don't seem to have much luck with Floo Powder. Where am I? I sure hope that I landed somewhere near Diagon Alley." Harry said nervously.

Harry soon found that he had landed into a particular shop with a weird lady inside. He picked himself up hastily and mumbled "Sorry" to the lady, who was staring at him. He looked around him, trying to figure out where he was. The lady pointed to his scar and said, "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

Harry tried to smoothen his fringe as he said, "Yes" and continued walking to the door in front of him. "You better watch where you are going. And that door is the door where …" _Boom_, boxes fell onto him. "…we stored our stocks."

Harry then saw a book, _How to be a chaser_, lying on floor. _Ginny said that she wanted to be a chaser this year since Umbridge is gone and my ban is lifted. Perhaps, I should help her,_ Harry thought. He bought the book and walked out of the shop in the direction the lady pointed him to.

After walking past a few shops, Harry gathered that he must have landed in a not-so-popular part of Diagon Alley. Just as he was walking past a Potion store, he saw a familiar figure. "Professor Lupin!" Harry exclaimed as he saw Remus Lupin, his ex-DADA teacher.

"Harry! Good to see you!" Remus Lupin exclaimed as he caught sight of Harry" And it's Remus or Moony. I'm not your Professor anymore! Now let's get you back to the Weasleys. Molly is already having kittens about loosing you again!"

Soon, Harry was back with the bunch of frantic looking Weasleys.

"Thanks, Remus." Mr Weasley said as he wipe the sweat off his forehead with his handkerchief.

"You kids go and wander around, while Arthur and me help you to get the books." Mr Weasley said to Harry as she dusted the soot of Harry.

While Mr and Mrs Weasley were helping them to get their books, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were left to wander around on their own.

"Ginny, I bought this book from the shop I landed in just now. Hope that it'll be great help to you being a chaser in Quidditch this year." Harry said as they were walking down the streets.

"Thanks! I was quite worried actually. It'll be a great help indeed!" Ginny said. "You shouldn't have! It's so expensive"

"Don't worry about the price Ginny, anything to help you!" Harry said shyly. "Just win the Quidditch cup for us!"

"_Harry, I like you. You are like another brother to me. But I am sorry; I can't accept your love. Yes, I love someone , but it is not you. I hope you will understand." Harry had told Ginny about his secret but she had rejected him._

"_Ginny, I…" Ron finished his sentence for him, "I wouldn't have you as my brother-in-law, you are my brother and you can't marry my sister."_

"_Yeah, you love Cho Chang don't you? I won't let you play with my sister-in-law's feelings!" Hermione said fiercely, preventing him from getting to Ginny._

"_Ginny, don't go… Ginny…" Harry said desperately as the figure of Ginny became fainter and fainter._

Harry woke up. _It was just a dream. But would it happen just like his dream about Voldemort harming Mr Weasley?_ Harry asked himself. _No, it won't. She liked you before didn't she? _A small voice at the back of his head argued.

"RON, HARRY, GET UP FOR BREAKFAST!" Mrs Weasley's voice boomed up from below.

_ Crack_

Fred and George Apparated under Ron's blanket.

"Argh, you two again!" Ron shouted.

"Shhh, don't let Mum hear you." Fred said. "Anyway, you two should have been up long ago. Listen, we need you guys to try this new product, _Snake Turner_ on Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle later on the train or in school. We will see how that Slytherin prefect and his mates dare to do any thing to our Honourable Partner in Mischief Making for the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes or ickle ronniekins, the perfect prefect."

"For goodness sake, won't you hurry?" Mrs Weasley said as Harry, Ron and the twins walked down the stairs wearing identical evil grins. "Although Arthur has borrowed a car from the Ministry to drive all of you to King's Cross, you are still going to be late!"

"After Fudge's claim of Voldemort's return, Fudge didn't dare to harm as much as a gnome in the house of anyone related to Dumbledore, including Dad." Fred said, laughing.

Percy, who had heard this, growled at them.

"Stop talking, AND GET DOWN!" Mrs Weasley shouted.

The ministry cars zoomed to the station when all of them are finally packed into the car.

They rushed to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Ginny, you'll go first, Hermione will be next, followed by Arthur and I; you two follow us." Mrs Weasley said.

Ron and Harry walked casually to the barrier and made a show of leaning on it, while trying to get to the platform, but all was in vain.

"Damn it, we're too late! It's past 11! The barrier is locked! How ever are we going to get to school? Dad's old car is still in the Forbidden Forest!" Ron swored.

An idea popped into Harry's head. "Fred and George sent me samples of products in their joke shop and there happened to be _wings sprouters_. We could try them out!"

_a/n: soooorrrryyyyy for the long wait!!! Have been really busy with school and cca and stuff! ) hope you like this chappie! And I think I seriously need a beta reader!!! Anyone want to volunteer? Thanks! Alright, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Remember to review! Love ya loads!_

_p.s. support sly! ) (I tink only Singaporeans understand dat) yayee! Sly rox my world! )_


	4. oops! wings!

Disclaimer: Ya ya… I don't own Harry potter…

Chapter 4

"The wing sprouters" Ron asked, " you mean the invisible wings?" 

"Yes, we can use them to get to Hogwarts straight away!" said Harry excitedly.

"But…will they last us until we reach the castle?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure actually. But it is definitely better then not reporting to school at all, right?" Harry said with a grin across his face.

"Alright. You are definitely the Honourable Partner in Mischief Making for the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes whom I never knew." Ron said. "That also means that we won't have a chance to try the _snake turner_ on Malfoy! Damn it!"

"Hurry. Don't waste your time on that. Help me get the wing sprouters out and also, remember, we have loads of time to try it on them when we reach Hogwarts." Harry pulled Ron along to the corner.

Harry yanked a box of orange and yellow coloured pills out from his bag. "But Harry, we are not allowed to use magic outside school! We'll get expelled!" Ron exclaimed, startling Harry.

"Please, for goodness sake! What else can be worse off than me setting my _dear _Aunt Marge off? Besides, _wing sprouters_ don't count. The magic was done by Fred and George, not us," said Harry as he popped a pill into his mouth. Ron stared as Harry's back started smoking.

"I…I… feel so light!" Harry said as he stretched his hands to his back.

"Harry? Nothing's coming out! Are you sure it works?" Ron asked.

"I don't know! Hang on… Let's see." Harry scrutinised the back of the wing sprouters' box and started to read aloud. "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes proudly presents _WINGS SPROUTERS_. These pills provide you with a pair of wings that you would have never seen before! They are made of 100 pure goose feathers and are made invisible! How long they last, we don't know. So never blame us if anything goes wrong! Directions: eat only one pill at a time. You will experience the sensation of getting lighter and lighter when the wings are ready for use. How to use the wings: just jump off from two feet and off you go. Take great care of the speed! To speed up, just paddle your legs as you would in water and to slow down, just tuck your legs into your chest. Moving to the left and right, just steer yourself…'"

"Harry, stop reading! We're late!" Ron said, snatching the box of pills from Harry.

Harry hurried picked up his things and jumped off. "Harry! Wait for me!" Ron shouted after the flying Harry and jumped off into the air. Harry flew at a great speed, immediately wishing he was on his Firebolt. The wings flew at a great speed, causing Harry to lose focus on his surroundings and end up banging into birds. Ron on the other hand was enjoying the wonderful ride. "Wow! This is so much faster than my Cleansweep!"

Harry and Ron continued flying for nearly half and hour before they saw the beautiful clear sky again. They were nearing Hogwarts.

"Ron! I…I'm falling…"Harry shouted to Ron who was catching up with him at the back. "I think these wings are disabling." Harry started to fall, followed closely by Ron who was screaming his head off.

THUD! BANG!

"Ouch! Ron? Where are you?" Harry looked around as he replaced his glasses. He rubbed his elbow gingerly; he had used them to break his fall.

"Harry? We're on something that MOVES! I think we've fallen on the Hogwarts Express!" Ron said, crawling towards Harry.

"Oh, that's lucky. Now I understand why Fred and George stated that they were never to be blamed if anything went wrong." Harry said.

"Is there anyway we can get into the train?" Ron asked, stifling a yawn.

"Nope. Remember, the doors are locked securely. There's no way you can get in." Harry said irritably. "But I'm sure we can stay on the train till we reach Hogwarts."

Both of them sat on the train, enjoying the beautiful night view and the strong wind blew at their face. (They had to keep a VERY firm grip to the sides of the train)

Another half an hour passed before they pulled up at Hogsmeade sation.

"Hello Harry! Ron! What are yer doin' up there? Come down. Lemme help yer." The familiar voice of Hagrid sounded from behind Harry and Ron.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry said, jumping off the train with his luggage.

"Hello Hagrid!" greeted Ron warmly as he plonked down his luggage.

"What are yer doin' up there when yer supposed to be on the train? Up ter some mischief again eh?" Hagrid asked.

"No. The barrier refused to admit us because we were late." Said Harry.

"So we decided to use the _wings sprouters_, an invention of Fred and George." Ron said, with an innocent look on his face. "However the wings sprouters disabled when we were above the Hogwarts Express and we landed on top of the train!"

"Oh. It's time fer yer ta join the rest. See ya during the sorting." Hagrid said cheerfully. He turned to the first years and boomed, "Firs' years follow me. Firs' years! Here firs' years, mind your steps now!"

Harry and Ron watched as Hagrid moved the first years along. "Harry! Ron! I was just so worried when you weren't on the platform I'm glad you're safe." Hermione appeared in front of them as if out of nowhere.

"Oh hi!" Ron said with a beam across his face and turned to Harry.

"So, how did the two of you get here?" Hermione asked with an eyebrow raised.

Harry and Ron replied simultaneously, with THE most innocent look on their faces ( the best that they could manage), " Tell you later!"

The threesome set out towards the Great Hall as Harry and Ron explained their journey to a bewildered Hermione.

In the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on a three-legged stool in front of the first years. The hat was patched, tattered and old and there was complete silence for a few seconds. After what seemed like eternity, the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide, like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"_I was crisp and new,_

_Around a thousand years ago._

_People, I only know a few_

_And things to me they told._

_We need something to help us they said,_

_To sort students into different houses._

_Whether they should be in green or red,_

_Or maybe blue or yellow instead._

_I want people that are bold and courageous_

_To enter Gryffindor._

_Their bravery will be contagious,_

_Never, will they hide behind doors._

"_People in my house" said Ravenclaw_

"_Will be wise beyond their age_

_Whether they can write or draw_

_History, they can make."_

_You must be cunning and sly,_

_If you want to come to Slytherin._

_Fast you can think of a lie,_

_Without eyes even blinking._

_Anyone one can come to my house,_

_Said kind old Hufflepuff,_

"_I don't mind teaching anyone_

_As long as they're willing to learn some stuff."_

Now you have heard the wishes, 

_The four Hogwarts founders have made._

_Now let me tell you which of the houses,_

_In which good friends you will make."_

The whole hall burst into applause as the Hat finished the song. It bowed to each of the four tables and all became quiet again.

Professor McGonagall un-scrolled a long roll of parchment and said, "Please come forward when I call your name. You will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

'Abbott, Ruth!'

'Hufflepuff!'

The Hufflepuff table broke into applause as they welcome their new member.

'Bane, Doreen!'

'Ravenclaw!' shouted the hat as Doreen took off to the Ravenclaw table.

'Blyton, Pauline!'

'Gryffindor!'

Harry and Ron applauded together with the rest of the Gryffindors, welcoming their first new member.

'Clarion, Darren!'

'Hufflepuff!'

The Hufflepuff table exploded into cheers once again as Darren made his way over.

'Gabrielle, Delacour!'

'Gryffindor!'

"Delacour? She is Fleur's sister! Why has she come to Hogwarts? Why isn't she in Beauxbatons?" Harry was shocked to she the young part Veela in Hogwarts.

"No idea! Why don't you ask her later?" Ron mumbled as he let out a groan. "Why can't they hurry up? I'm so totally starving!"

'Filian, Shane!' went to Hufflepuff too, but 'Garnet, Hanson!' became the first Slytherin. Harry could see Malfoy applauding Hanson and figured that the Garnet family should be purebloods and well off.

The line of first years began to get shorter and shorter, until,

'Strife, Rain!' became a Gryffindor.

'Vel, Seph!' went to Slytherin.

'Wood, Celestine!'

'Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

"Must be a relative of Oliver." Harry whispered to Ron as they applauded Celestine.

After 'Yves, Rebecca!' was sorted into Ravenclaw, Professor McGonagall scrolled up the piece of parchment and went out of the great hall, carrying the sorting hat and the stool with her.

Albus Dumbledore got onto his feet and beamed at the students, with his arms opened wide.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I'll like to introduce our new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alvena Lupin!" Harry, Ron and Hermione whipped their heads around to find an elegant looking lady rising from her seat. ("That's the lady whom I saw when I went to the wrong place while going to Diagon alley!" Harry said.) Applause thundered throughout the entire Great Hall. The three of them turned to look at Snape, who was standing at the entrance of the Great Hall. His face was solemn and grim with hatred. "That (Ron said something that made Hermione say "Ron!" yet AGAIN)"He whispered to Harry and Hermione.

"Lastly, TUCK IN!"

Albus Dumbledore sat back down and all of them applauded.

"Seems that this is going to be an interesting year, firstly, with female Lupin, then with little Wood and Gabrielle too. Wonder if this Professor Lupin is as good as Moony. She looks as if she's like McGonagall. The no-nonsense type." Harry commented as he filled his plate.

"Gabi'le iz se'wur pwe'fy." Ron said between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes. Hermione threw him a look of disgust.

As Ron was swallowing the potatoes, Gabrielle came to sit beside Harry. "Hi Harry. How are you?"

"I'm fine Gabrielle. Forgive me for asking, but why are you in Hogwarts? Why aren't you in Beauxbatons?" Harry said with a warm smile. "This is Ron Weasley and that is Hermione Granger."

It turned out that the Delacour family had decided to move to England, where Fleur was working. So naturally, Gabrielle would have to come to Hogwarts. The trio started chatting with Gabrielle and their old friends. Soon, they were filled to bursting with delicious Hogwarts food.

When everyone was full, the food vanished from the dishes, and Dumbledore got up to make a few announcements.

"First years should note that the Forbidden Forests as the name suggests, is out of bounds to all pupils; a few of our older students should remember this as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed to the direction of the threesome. "I've also been requested -by Mr.Filch- to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for his or her house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

On to some serious matters, I'm sure that everyone of you now knows about Voldemort's return –gasps were heard all around the great hall- , thus, I would appeal to all of you to exercise extreme caution.

And finally, before we go to bed, let's sing the school song!"

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with fillings_

_With some interesting stuff_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot"_

Everyone finished the song at different times as they sang to different tunes

The Gryffindors walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower and came to the portrait hole.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked. "Courage."

The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall and they clambered through it.

"I miss the common room so much!" Harry said, thinking of the Dursley's house.

Harry and Ron climbed up the spiral stairs to the boy's dormitory and lay on their beds. Looking out of the windows at the stars, Harry soon heard a loud snore, indicating that Ron was fast asleep. Harry too, soon fell fast asleep.

_A/N: Sorry again for the horrendously and atrociously late chapter! School has started and the workload is freakingly unbelievable. Trust me. I almost forgot abt the fic! Haha. I'm seriously distracted by all the idol chasing stuff (Sylvester!) and thus, causing me to abandon for a considerably LONG time! Oops. Sorry pple! So here is the update, read n REVIEW:D _

_16th july! 3 more months :D _

_cheers:D_


	5. First Day

Disclaimer: Like I totally own Harry Potter. rolls eyes that was supposed to be sarcastic if you did not get it. YES YES I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. Alright? 

Chapter 5

"Ron! Wake up! RONALD WEASLEY! It's ten to eight and lesson are going to start in ten minutes time! WAKE UP!" Harry was practically shouting and screaming into Ron's ears, but to no avail. Finally Harry shouted, "RON! HERMIONE HAS FALLEN INTO THE LAKE! GO AND SAVE HER!"

Ron bolted up, as if a bolt of lightning has just struck him. "What? Hermione? Where? How? When?" Ron only stopped babbling when he saw Harry rolling on the ground, laughing hard and clenching his stomach. "HARRY POTTER! You liar! How dare you make fun of Hermione and curse her to fall into the lake?

"How else am I supposed to wake you up? Hurry up! We are going to have Potions in fifteen minutes time." Harry said between peals of laughter.

On hearing the fact that Potions was about to start in fifteen minutes time, Ron dressed up and got ready in top speed. Together with Harry, Ron dashed all the way to the dungeons. Panting, they sat down on the seats that Hermione saved for them. Harry took a look around the classroom and realised that he, Ron and Hermione were the only Gryffindors in the class. The others were all Slytherins. There were only around ten people in the room. Just as they took out their equipments, Snape swept into the classroom.

"Ah…" Snape drawled. "Welcome to the NEWT Prep Class. Potter, are you sure that you are in the right place? I trust that your potion skills are not much better than Longbottom. Apparently, you are even more intellectually challenged than Longbottom to be able to believe that you will survive in this class."

"I'm sure that I'm in the right class,_ professor_. I think that I will be able to cope with NEWT level potions, _sir_." Harry said with clenched teeth. Obviously, Snape still did not forgive Harry about peeking into the pensieve.

"We shall see. I must warn you that anyone whom I deem not good enough will be forced to leave this class. So pay attention if you do not want that to happen to you. Today, we will be making the Wolfsbane Potion. The instructions are on the board. You will be doing the potion individually. _Begin!_" Snape barked, while throwing Harry a look of utmost loathing.

Harry concentrated on making the potion, reading through every step carefully and in the end, managed to brew a potion, although not perfect, but only a few shades lighter than Hermione's. He corked up the bottle, and placed it on Snape's table. Snape took it without a comment, meaning that he had done it almost perfectly. "Potter," Snape hissed suddenly. "The Headmaster wishes me to inform you that you will be having extra lessons with him every Thursday night. Meet him in his office at eight o'clock sharp."

Harry returned to his sit and told Ron and Hermione about what Snape had just said.

"Why does Dumbledore want you to continue learning Occumulency? I thought that you had mastered it." Hermione whispered.

Harry was just about to answer her when Snape said, "No talking, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor."

The trio shut their mouths and kept quiet until the lesson ended. They had also gotten a twelve feet long essay on the correct way to brew Wolfsbane and the uses of wolfstone, the main ingredient of Wolfsbane.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

"We are going to start on Animagus. Professor Dumbledore had requested me to coach all fifteen of you to become Animagi due to the war we are having now. He wants all of you to acquire as many skills as you can that can help you to survive through the war." Professor McGonagall announced to the class, in a deadly serious tone. "I do not want anyone to mess around during the lessons. It will not be an easy task for anyone of you. Now, let's revise about what we had learnt about animagus during your fourth year.

"Become Animagi? Like the Marauders? Wow!" Ron whispered excitedly to an equally enthusiastic Harry. "I wonder what animal I would become."

"Mr Potter, would you mind coming here for a moment?" Professor McGonagall called to Harry while the others are all engrossed in reading up about animagus. "You are made the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as obviously, you are in the team for the longest. Your Quidditch ban was lifted and I expect you to try your best. Please go to Madam Hooch to book a day for try-outs."

"Okay." Harry said with a bit of a stammer. Him? Quidditch Captain? Unbelievable!"

However, his thoughts flew back to the time when he was a first year, standing in front of the Mirror of Erised. _"I'm Quidditch Captain Harry!" _

_Ron would loved to be the Quidditch Captain._ Harry though. _He's going to be so disappointed._ Suddenly, an idea struck him, and he totally praised himself secretly for thinking of such a wonderful idea. _You're not as dense as Snape thinks after all!_ Harry though with a grin on his face.

"Professor! Could you make Ron co-captain? He would be a great asset to the team. Remember your giant chess set?"

Harry never thought that it was possible, but Professor McGonagall actually beamed at him with a proud look on her face, as if she was looking at her own son. It actually scared Harry a little, but her response was made up for it.

"I am proud of you Mr Potter. I was secretly hoping that you would suggest that." Professor McGonagall said and her beam subside to a small smile. "Thinking of a friend while acquiring personal success is a great virtue. Mr Weasley is fortunate to have you as a friend."

"Hey guys! I'm Co-Quidditch Captain! McGonagall just told me"

As the trio made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, Harry filled Ron and Hermione about what happened just now.

"WOW! That's fabulous mate!"

Even though Ron said that with utmost sincerity, there was still a faint trace of bitterness in his voice. Harry couldn't help but laughed at Ron's slight twinge of jealousy.

"Oh come on Ron, stop being jealous. I said Co-captain not captain. The catch is at the word 'co' if you still didn't get it." Harry stared meaningfully at Ron.

"Wha- " Ron's facial features changed form confusion to understanding to pure delight and amazement.

He whispered in a strangled voice, "You mean I'm--- "

"--- Co-Captain." Harry finished the sentence for him with a slight smile. "Stop looking like you've just seen someone's underwear mate. And you better close your mouth before a fly build its nest in it."

"Congratulations to the both of you!" Hermione said with huge smile that rivalled McGonagall's.

She proceeded to grab both of them in a hug and gave Ron a small peck on his cheeks. That fixed Ron's mouth in a permanently wide-opened position.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Lunch in the Great Hall was, least to say, eventful. The trio settled down and while, Harry started piling food on his plate, Ron was already shovelling them down his throat. Food had certainly help to shut his mouth efficiently. As they ate, Harry did not notice someone approaching him.

"Hello Harry."

Harry raised his head to find himself staring into the gorgeous face of Gabrielle. He gave her a warm smile which, unknown to him, drew Ginny's glare to Gabrielle. If looks could kill, Gabrielle would probably have holes burnt into her back.

"Hi Gabrielle. How were your lessons? Enjoying yourself?" Harry replied.

Gabrielle took the seat opposite Harry, and began to pile food on her plate. "Harry, I'm meaning to thank you about saving me from the lake." Gabrielle was blushing slightly and stealing glances at Harry while cutting up her shepherd's pie. (Which obviously, being Harry, who was hopelessly mundane when it comes to stuff like that, was completely and utterly oblivious to that.)

"No problem there, Gabrielle." Harry finally saw Ginny, who was sitting a few places away from them, glaring at Gabrielle more often then natural. As usual, he did not know the reason behind that, even with the meaningful glances that Hermione threw at him.

The trio and Gabrielle continued chatting until the bell rang and the trio headed off for Charms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Charms lesson, was as usual, relatively fun and not to say the least --- noisy. They were learning how to make quills sing, which in Harry's opinion, is too useless and time wasting during the time of war.

Moreover, it totally turn the class into a much noisier version of Diagon Alley, with horrible and sweet voices of quills mixed together. Quills, in Harry's mind, do not make good singers at all. As his quill only was only able to sing one note every five seconds.

Ron, on the other hand, wasn't any better off then Harry. "Argh. Hermione, help me! My stupid quill would NOT sing properly. It's-all-out-of-tune." Ron said while waving his wand frantically, trying to get the charm right.

Hermione's quill, on the other hand, was already singing the song 'Old MacDonald Had a Farm' perfectly in pitch.

"You're saying it wrong. It is _chan-TER-ous _not _chanter-rous_." Hermione explained to a frustrated Ron. "Try again."

After two hours of hard work, everyone managed to perfect the spell and the quill choir gave a performance of singing the latest Weird Sisters' hits.

Much to their horror, Professor Flitwick assigned them to do a twelve feet long essay on the singing charm and what are the uses f the charm.

"Flitwick is flying off his handle" Ron muttered under his breath. "What uses could there be for the stupid charm other than to cheat in a singing competition?"

"My guess is as good as yours Ron." Harry muttered back.

And for the first time, Hermione can't seem to answer Ron's question either.

**A/N: **_sorry for the long wait! Not as if there is many people reading this thing anyway. Haha. Do drop a review if you are! Even though the whole story is written, I'm adding more stuff here and there to make it more exciting and up to a more realistic length. I mean, the chappies are abit short, aren't they? Haha. _

_Anyway, I want to do some promoting for some other stories. Of your have the time, do go and read "Harry Potter and the Phoenix Flight" by The Velvet Ghost. It is FANTABULOUS. Really. Move me to tears after both the times I've read it. It's really really really nice. REALLY. Trust me. _

_REVIEW! haha. (grrr, just realised that i can't put any signs to break off the different parts. have to make do with 00000000 then. huuumph.)_


End file.
